De como Merle quiere ser Nolan
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Merle lee literatura erótica. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hota!
**Disclaimer** : The Walking Dead como serie de TV y sus personajes no pertenecen a la autora de este fic. No hay lucro posible que yo pueda ganar con esto.

* * *

Esta viñeta es una especie de regalo de cumpleaños para la ficker y escritora Hotarubi Muthafuckin' Eighty Six. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! De mi parte y de Ekhi, cuyos aportes son la base de la mitad de este escrito. Gran cosa no es pero... ¡ojalá te saque una sonrisa! U rock. You know you do.

* * *

 **De cómo Merle quiere ser Nolan**

Cuando Merle está leyendo en el sofá, Daryl sabe que no debería molestarlo… Pero si Merle está leyendo un libro de lomo rosado fluorescente, con letras del mismo color y negras y la mitad de una imagen de cuerpo de entero de una joven con más neurosis asumida de la que sus colegas contemporáneas demuestran... Daryl debe, sabe, sabe que debe acercarse, incluso interrumpir el acto si es necesario.

Bestseller número uno... Una joven mujer cuenta lo que ha aprendido... Está bien... O eso cree... Quizás tuviera dentro una pornográfica que hojea de manera disimulada.

Hasta que otro día, la semana siguiente al episodio, sucede algo similar.

Merle, en el sofá, los pies sin descalzar apoyados en lo que Daryl nombra mentalmente como mesilla del té. La cara escondida en un libro diferente. El rosadito anterior había sido escrito por una señorita Lena Dunham y en una rápida recorrida por sus páginas Daryl había señalado la palabra "vagina" al menos unas diez veces. Y sólo había revisado la primera porción del libro. Entendía que algo así estuviera entre las manos de su hermano, por más extraño que le pareciera el interés de éste por la sexualidad de una veinteañera tardía que edifica su vida en las calles de Nueva York. Excepto por la mención a la metrópoli, el concepto adquiría algún sentido, en última instancia. Joven y va... Va... _Eso_.

Daryl se acerca una vez más y... Donna Spark. Textura sedosa, oscura, el lente de una cámara que reproduce ¿una pareja intimando? Bueno... Al menos tienen pantalones, piensa.

Desde su posición detrás de Merle, puede sentir el aroma a recién hecho que desprende el objeto y si bien teme que éste no haya sido abonado como corresponde, con dinero de verdad... Esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Merle se ha caracterizado, en primera instancia, por decidir leer siempre obra de escritores masculinos. Eso era incuestionable, obligatorio, una máxima vital. Ya sea Bukowski o Cocteau, el sujeto en cuestión debía haber tenido, de forma constatada, un par bien puestos colgando entre sus muslos. Sí, porque estaría tan hasta la coronilla de la vida, que esos llegarían hasta ahí.

Algo había cambiado. Merle no sólo lee hoy libros revolucionarios para sí mismo como una autobiografía de la estrella de televisión marginal por excelencia. (Finalmente, Daryl había aprendido a usarle el buscador de la portátil). De cualquier forma, ahora lee...

-Sí, Darylina. -Escucha y se sobresalta sin poder vitarlo. -Esto es literatura. Erótica. ¿Conoces esa palabra?

Daryl descree de lo que ha oído. O quizás no…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Merle cierra el libro, dejando el dedo índice dentro hacia la mitad del contenido.

-Algún día sentirás los ojos de alguien recorrer tu piel como una caricia… y dejarás de preguntar estupideces, Darylina.

Acto seguido su nariz desaparece entre las palabras de Donna Spark, ceño fruncido de mega concentración y Daryl, resignación bajo el brazo, se dispone a salir rumbo a cumplir las horas de servicio comunitario de Merle.

Los sacrificios que hacemos para que nuestro hermano pueda leer tranquilo en el sofá.

 _Esa noche…_

-Daryl… hermanito… Daryl… ¡DARRRRYYL!

Despertando en la cama de madrugada a causa de los gritos de tu gran hermano.

-Daryl…-Éste se incorpora y Merle se agacha y lo mira directo a los ojos. Pone a descansar _Presa de su objetivo_ sobre la cobija. –"Combinación perfecta entre la…"

-¡NO!

-"…plena libertad y la profunda entrega…"

-¡MERLE! –Lo empuja lejos de la cama, el libro cae al suelo.

-"Contradictoria pero real…" –recita Merle de memoria. –Daryl… esto marca un antes y después en mi futura vida sexual –termina y se queda de pie observándolo fijamente, el libro en el suelo. Daryl se pone de pie, agarra el libro como si de algo prendido fuego se tratara y se lo tira a las manos a Merle, antes de empujarlo hacia la salida.

De espaldas a la puerta, se desliza hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y se queja cuando los golpes de Merle la mueven de tal forma que recibe varios topetazos en la columna.

-Pero me acompañarás a la firma de libros, ¿verdad? ¡ES MAÑANA! ¡A SÓLO TRES HORAS DE AQUÍ! ¡Tomaremos prestado un coche!

-Pffft… Seguro… -susurra acercándose a la boca una uña que parece que creció un poco desde ayer.

-¡MAÑANA!… ¡luego de mi reunión de "doble a"!…


End file.
